


It Tastes Better on Your Tongue

by majesticduxk



Series: tumblr ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Pie, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for dennyismydestiel’s prompt:  what about some silly or sweet debriel? like happy bickering over something absurd</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Tastes Better on Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



> a/n when I reached 400 followers on tumblr I decided I would put out requests for prompts and do 4. This is the second of the prompt fics. It’s… not quite as fluffy as you probably wanted, but this is where my brain went!

~o~

“I can’t believe you said that.”

There was danger in Dean’s voice. Sam’s hand went immediately to his hip, while the flicker of energy in the room heralded Castiel releasing his wings. 

Dean’s eyes were dark and deadly and aimed at Gabriel. Who just lay back against the sofa and nonchalantly chewed on something. 

Something red. 

With a snap (and a _tch_ if Sam wasn’t mistaken), Castiel put his wings away. Slowly, Sam followed suit, sliding his angel blade back into its home. He still wasn’t sure what was going on, but if the angels weren’t concerned, then neither was he. 

“But cherry is so damned _goooood_ ,” Gabriel all but moaned the word. 

A quick glance at Dean revealed no softening. If anything his expression hardened. 

“In fact, I would say-“

“Don’t say it.”

“-that if I had to choose-“

“Don’t you dare say it. I am warning you, Gabriel!”

“Cherry pie tastes better than apple pi-“

Even before Dean squared his shoulders, Sam had a very good idea of where this was all heading. He was on his feet and out the door as quickly as he could manage. It still wasn’t fast enough to avoid seeing Gabriel leap at Dean, pinning him to the ground as he tried to shove his tongue down Dean’s throat. Cas, the sneaky son of a bitch, had already mojoed out, sparing himself the graphic groans of Dean and Gabriel’s mutual enjoyment. 

He was going to have firm words with Castiel about looking at for friends. 

~o~

“Mmmmmmmm,” Dean hummed happily against Gabriel’s lips. The angels tongue was tasting him – no that was the wrong way round – forcing delicious cherry pie flavour on him. 

And it was delicious. 

Still not better than apple. Which Dean was going to prove. Multiple times.

Maybe Gabe could start by licking it off his body… Dean’s belly quivered in anticipation. Yes, this pie battle was only beginning.


End file.
